Lust on the first night
by bloodelfprincess
Summary: After an exhausting day Sasuke decides he could use a drink...


A/N: just a SasuNaru story that was inspired by the songs 'I want your bite' by Chris Crocker and 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven. Enjoy the story =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs.

**Lust on the first night**

**Naruto POV**

*Sighs* 'I'm so bored! Why is class so boring?' I looked at our chemistry teacher and I shivered. Orochimaru. No matter how many times I saw him, he kept giving me the creeps. I looked back outside and started to drift away again.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The bell chimed and pulled me out of my dream. 'Finally! School is out!' I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom.

"Yo foxy! Wait up!" My best friend Kiba yelled at me. I slowed down and waited till he had caught up. "Hey, we're all going to the opening of that new club later on. You wanna join us?"

"Of course! You know me." I shot him a big grin.

"Awesome. Gotta go. I'll see you at my place at 10pm, alright?" He said as he ran out of the building.

I shook my head and chuckled. I continued to walk as I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized. I looked at the boy that stood before me. He had black hair with bangs that hung in front of his face and was wearing glasses that were too big for his face. He looked so small and fragile, standing there, looking at the ground. He bent over to pick up his fallen books and passed me. 'He seems familiar. Do I know him?' I shrugged and continued on my way out of the school.

**Sasuke's POV**

I kept my eyes fixed on the floor as I walked towards my locker. I opened the lock and the little door went open. I opened my bag and saw that I forgot my notebook in my class. 'Oh just great. Just what I need.' I closed my locker angrily and walked back towards the chemistry classroom. On my way I ran into someone. I glanced upwards and saw a mop of blond hair. I quickly grabbed my books from the floor and walked away.

I was standing in front of the classroom, trying to calm myself and will myself to go in there. 'Calm down, Sasuke,' I thought to myself, 'nothing is going to happen. He probably already left.' I breathed in and out and opened the door. 'Crap. He's still here.' I have seen a lot of things in my life, but this guy still managed to give me the creeps. The way he looked at me. I always felt like he was going to eat me or something. I shuddered.

"I'm sorry, sir, I forgot my book."

"I had noticed." He walked towards me and I stiffened. "Here." He said as he gave me the book. His fingers touching mine and lingering there longer than was necessary. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Thank you." I turned around and walked away as fast as I could. I breathed a sigh of relief as I was finally seated in my car. I started the car and drove home.

I parked the car on the driveway and got out. I walked over to the door and felt it was unlocked. 'That's unusual.' I opened it and yelled: "Itachi! I'm home! Are you here?" When I was met with silence I went to look for him. I walked into the kitchen when I froze. "Goddammit Itachi! What the fuck? You have a room! Go fuck in there!" I screamed at my brother. 'I'm never eating anything in here again!' I turned and went to my room. 'This day sucked. I could use a drink. Didn't Suigetsu say something about a new club opening tonight? Perfect.'

I entered my room and took off my glasses. I walked over to my closet and took a look at the content. I picked out a black skinny jeans and dark blue shirt. I then went to my drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers before I walked into my bathroom. Me and Itachi each had different bathrooms to avoid scenes like the one I just saw in the kitchen but apparently that's not good enough. 'Maybe I should move out?' I sighed.

Pressing on play my Ipod started playing one of my favourites, High High by GD & TOP (1). It always helped me feel better and I hoped it would this time too. I undressed and got in to stand under the hot spray of water. I washed and as the song went on I felt my moodiness, yes I know I can be moody, disappear a bit down the drain together with the water and shampoo.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I tied the towel around my waist and looked into the mirror. A pale face with obsidian black eyes looked back. I then put in my lenses and put on some eyeliner. I gelled up my hair a bit so it stayed out of my face. I put on my boxers and jeans and buttoned the shirt.

When I was finished I gave myself a quick look-over in the mirror and grabbed my wallet before leaving the room. I went downstairs and put on my shoes. "Itachi! I'm going out!" I said before walking out of the door, into the night.

**Naruto's POV**

I arrived at Kiba's house and rang the doorbell. "Looking good foxy." Kiba said as he opened the door and let me in.

"You too, dog breath." I told him. And he really did in his torn jeans and red button-up shirt. 'If he wasn't my best friend, and not straight, I'd totally…STOP! Lets not go there, shall we?' I followed him into the living room where Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Gaara were already seated. "Hey guys." I greeted them and waved. They all waved back.

"The girls aren't here yet. You know them." Kiba said with a short laugh. A little while later the doorbell rang again and the girls, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, came in. We all got ready and parted for the club.

**3****rd**** POV**

Sasuke Uchiha entered the club. The heavy doors closed and left him in a dark lit room with lasers going through the room. He pushed himself through the crowd to get to the bar. Once arrived, he ordered himself a drink and turned back to watch the crowd grind together on the dance floor. It's been a while since he went to a club so he had to get used to it all again.

Sipping on his drink he let his eyes roam the club till he saw something that caught his eye. On the other side of the room stood a male with blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. His heart skipped a beat and his breath got caught in his throat. He kept staring at the blonde and thought 'look at me'. As if the blonde heard him he locked eyes with the raven. Not knowing what to do he looked away and ordered another drink.

When he turned to watch the blond he saw him still staring. Not one to back down, Sasuke stared back and let his eyes roam the other male's body. The blonde saw this and answered with a sexy smirk and a mischievous look in his eyes. 'I feel like I know him.' Sasuke thought. He shrugged it off and continued to watch the blonde's movements. At some point it became to much and went over to the blonde. But before he made it, he got grabbed by the arm by a certain red haired girl.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" The redhead called Karin squealed.

Sasuke could already feel the headache starting up, but turned his head towards her anyways.

"Karin-san."

"Still so formal as always, call me Karin." she said with a seductive smile.

'But I don't want to call you that' thought Sasuke, but he just shot her a glare.

She ignored the look and kept on talking with a cheerful voice. "It's been long since I saw you in a place like this, Sasuke-kun…." But the raven wasn't listening anymore and started to look for his blonde again.

When he finally saw him standing against the wall, he freed himself from the girl's grip and while he walked away it was followed with a "Sasuke-kuuun!"

He made his way to the blonde, this time without interruptions, and stood before him. They locked gazes and Sasuke blurted out: "Do you wanna dance?"

The blonde laughed at this. "Sure, but first tell me your name"

"Hn…it's Sasuke"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto."

'Naruto?' he thought, 'where have I heard that name before?' but instead he said: "Naruto? Like in fishcake?"

"Teme! Are u sure you want to dance 'cause…" but before he could finish, Sasuke interrupted him, "Hn, dobe." and dragged him to the dance floor.

Sasuke pulled Naruto against him and placed his arms possessively around his hips. They started dancing and grinding to the beats of the music. While focussing on the way their body moved against each other, they forgot their surroundings. They stared into each others eyes as their faces came closer and closer. At some point their noses touched and Naruto pulled back. Sasuke rolled his eyes, put his hand in the blonde locks and pulled him closer so their lips touched. At first Naruto looked at him with wide eyes but slowly closed them and kissed back. Sasuke bit his lip and Naruto gasped at the sensation so the raven could slip in his tongue. They fought for dominance for a while but Naruto surrendered quickly and just enjoyed the kiss.

The blonde pulled back for air and Sasuke latched onto his neck. Sasuke let his hands wander under the other male's shirt and caressed the skin. Naruto moaned at the other's touch and pulled him even closer. He pulled at the black hair softly and as the head rose he planted his lips on the soft, pale ones.

Being so wrapped in each other, they hadn't noticed all the stares and the owner coming their way. He tapped them on the shoulder. "I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to continue this elsewhere." The couple looked up and the blonde blushed in embarrassment. The raven just smirked.

"Of course. I'm sorry." He said and grabbed Naruto by the wrist, dragging him out of the club. As soon as they stepped into the darkness of the night, Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall and kissed him again. After a few minutes they separated for getting some air. "So," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, "you're place or mine?"

(1) If you're wondering why I chose this song, it's cause it always makes me happy for some weird reason xD and if you don't know the song, I really advise you to look it up. It's really awesome =D

A/N: Well I hope this was to your liking ^^ I put in some weird content in the beginning so that they would have a reason to go there…

Naruto: It's not like you had to. You just wanted to make it longer.

Me: oh shut it Naruto.

Naruto: Don't tell me to shut it!

Me: Don't make me get Sasuke~

Naruto: …*Gulps* Rate and Review! ^^"

PS: now I'm finished I realize that maybe this story doesn't really resemble the song 'I want your bite' xD

And although this is a one-shot at the moment….if maybe I get enough inspiration (and reviews) I might make it into a multi-chapter (if you guys want of course ^^).


End file.
